


Postscript to Biggles in the Underworld

by 003chan (positively_dashed)



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positively_dashed/pseuds/003chan
Summary: As the title suggests, I had a bone to pick with Biggles in the Underworld.
Relationships: James "Biggles" Bigglesworth/Algy Lacey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Postscript to Biggles in the Underworld

“I just feel we could have handled it better. Such a sordid mess…” Biggles paced the room restlessly, unwinding from a case outcome he was not satisfied with. The loose ties of his bathrobe got airborne every time he reached a wall and made a sharp turn. “I’ll have Ginger’s hide next time he runs off without an order again.”

Algy, leaning against the headboard, watched him dispassionately, too accustomed to the spectacle to be alarmed by it in any way. The corners of his lips twitched when he couldn’t quite smother a laugh at Biggles’ last sentence. Biggles looked up from a piercing scrutiny of the deficiencies of their carpet sharply.

Algy smiled. “Well, as for me, I am quite satisfied with how it turned out. That razor-wielding skunk is finally where he deserves to be and you all came back in one piece. We just need to get you a new raincoat.”

Biggles gave a curt nod and pressed his lips together in a tight line. His eyes roamed the room, and it was apparent he wasn’t looking around as much as inwards.

“I just wish I could be there with you,” Algy added quietly.

That seemed to get Biggles out of his head, and he looked up at Algy earnestly, “I know. You will be, soon.”

Algy snorted, stretched over to switch his bedside lamp off and lay down. “Hmm...”

Biggles threw his robe over a chair and came to sit on the mattress, “How’s the leg, anyway?”

“Still hurts like the dickens. I’m not sure when that gets better. We’re not getting any younger, you know.”

Now it was time for Biggles to snort as he turned to his lamp and scooted under the duvet.

The darkness in the room was broken only by a thin stripe of orange light from under the drawn curtains. They were both silent for a while.

“Got me where you want me, hm?”

“Oh Algy, must you…?”

“I suppose I’m so bored I just need to take it out on someone. You happen to be handy and not likely to fight back, or so I hope?” Algy added. His words were biting, but his tone mostly amused.

Biggles turned to him and shuffled closer. “Come here,” he whispered.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again on my Biggles hobbyhorse and missing the old LJ slash forum dearly.
> 
> Yesterday night I finished reading Biggles in the Underworld, a late book also known as the one where Biggles nearly gets his pretty face cut up, and it all ends rather uncommonly in chaos, fire, shooting, traffic accidents and a literally bloody mess. While Algy spends the whole book… sitting safely by the phone. A somewhat problematic tradition we are uncomfortably familiar with. The hour was late and my mind spontaneously constructed the “crutch” you have just read.   
> While it doesn’t fit the chronology absolutely, Algy’s injury here is the one he sustained in Terai.


End file.
